A Two Way Street
by Y2Jen
Summary: Chris Jericho decides to change his attitude and be a nice guy and helpful to his friends. But when push comes to shove and Chris Jericho is the one who needs help, will he find that respect as a two way street? *the end...?*
1. A Spanish Speaking Subject

"Kurt Angle, I want to see you in my office." Vince's voice called to the Olympic champion after he came out of a house show match. They were in Arizona today.  
  
"Oh man, that can't be good." Booker T, his opponent, sighed. Kurt nodded with a forced smile as he went to Vince's office. He could hear him yelling at somebody.  
  
"Aye essay!" Eddie Guererro was yelling back at Vince.  
  
"No buts about it." Vince growled.  
  
"Porque porfavor?" Eddie sighed.  
  
"Don't give me none of that Spanish crap, I don't speak that language!" Vince held up a hand and he stopped talking. He turned to Kurt. "Come in Angle."  
  
"Uh, you wanted to see me sir?" He sat down by Eddie who nodded what's up.  
  
"Yes I wanted to see you both." Vince said as the two stared at each other. "Linda has passed a new requirement saying that everyone has to have a backup plan, a degree."  
  
"But we do!" Kurt cried.  
  
"Shut up!" Vince cut him off. "If you listen you'll understand. Now, the area's of the majors she wants are very specific and the areas you two have are needed."  
  
"What, a second language?" Eddie cocked his head.  
  
"And sports medicine?" Kurt went on. "I hardly remember anything."  
  
"That's the problem, we need your help but you can't remember. So you'll have to have a test specimen, so to speak, to practice on." Vince explained calmer now.  
  
"Hey Vince, guess what?" Jericho burst through the door excitedly but stopped seeing Angle and Eddie.  
  
"And he just walked in." Vince grinned. Jericho smirked sheepishly a bit.  
  
"Uh, what'd I do?" Jericho gulped. Vince soon explained it to him.  
  
"So Eddie will teach you Spanish and Kurt will use you as a sort of model to practice his sports medicine and health on." Vince finished.  
  
"Oh and that's all?" Jericho crossed his arms. "I took Spanish in high school."  
  
"But do you remember it?" Vince asked. Jericho opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed it and then muttered under his breath.  
  
"Not too much, just the basic I guess." He sighed, not making eye contact.  
  
"Very well then, it's settled." Vince got up with a grin.  
  
"But I." Jericho stammered.  
  
"Disagree and you're looking and suspension without pay." Vince held up a finger and shooed the three out of the office. Jericho stood with his jaw dropped.  
  
"Sorry hermano, I'll try to go easy on you." Eddie shrugged.  
  
"Yea, uh, I'll see ya later." Kurt walked off.  
  
"Well, come on Eddie, let's go." Jericho sighed and they left. Vince had wanted Jericho to learn some of the Spanish he'd forgotten as proof that Eddie still had it in him.  
  
"Ok, now, count to ten." Eddie said, they were in his locker room.  
  
"Alright." Jericho rolled his eyes. "One, two, three,"  
  
"No, no, no! En espanol por favor!" Eddie laughed and Jericho sighed.  
  
"Ok." He began. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, sies, siete, ocho, nueve, deis. I know all my numbers and letters, I'm not dumb."  
  
"Ok, let's get more advanced then." Eddie shrugged. "Say, cat."  
  
"Gato." Jericho sighed.  
  
"Ok, what about dog." Eddie went on.  
  
"Perro." Jericho said. So they reviewed some animals until Eddie figured he had reviewed enough animals. "Can we go to the speaking already?"  
  
"Oh sorry." Eddie laughed. "Ok, do you want me to tell you to say something or do you want to have a conversation in Spanish?"  
  
"Either way." Jericho shrugged absentmindedly.  
  
"Ok, I'll start up a conversation. Stop me if you can't understand." Eddie said and Jericho nodded. Eddie began. "Holla."  
  
"Holla." Jericho replied after clearing his throat to begin.  
  
"Como estas?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Esta bien, y tu?" Jericho asked, getting the feel of it again.  
  
"Eh, regular, gracias." Eddie shrugged.  
  
"De nada." Jericho grinned, he was starting to have fun.  
  
"Entonces." Eddie smiled back and Jericho gave an entertained laugh.  
  
"Entonces." Jericho replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Como esta Jessica?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, esta bien gracias." Jericho replied. They both stopped after a while. "What else?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Try to see what I'm saying." Eddie replied. "Then if you can we'll take this to Vince and see if I'm off the hook."  
  
"Ok." Jericho nodded then asked. "Why did he get so mad?"  
  
"Oh, he said more people needed to learn Spanish or Japanese so they could understand guys like Tajiri." Eddie replied. "We need to be more ethnic represented."  
  
"Oh I see, like the FBI." Jericho nodded then laughed. "I never even learned any Japanese. All I remember is what I heard in Japan, like konichiwa."  
  
"What's that mean?" Eddie asked.  
  
"It means: how are you?" Jericho smiled. Eddie grinned back.  
  
"Ok let's begin." Eddie sat up strait and Jericho did too. They reviewed Spanish for about an hour until finally they decided to take it to Vince.  
  
"Well how's the bilingual duo coming?" He asked, looking up from papers.  
  
"Bien." Jericho grinned.  
  
"Hmm, intriguing." Vince sat up as the two sat down. "Begin." They nodded.  
  
"Holla." Jericho began.  
  
"Holla." Eddie grinned. "Nuevo?"  
  
"Si." Jericho nodded.  
  
"Ah, se llama?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Me llamo Chris Jericho. Como te llama?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Eddie Guererro. Entonces, como estas?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Bien, y tu?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Regular, gracias." Eddie grinned.  
  
"De nada." Jericho nodded. They turned to Vince who was clapping, amused.  
  
"Good job Eddie, I knew you could do it." Vince laughed and the duo grinned and slapped a high five. "I'm glad you could do it Eddie, Chris. And Chris, you speak Spanish so well."  
  
"Gracias, I mean thanks, I mean." Jericho stammered and blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"You can speak in English now." Vince smiled and shook Eddie's hand. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You're a real go-getter, now go getter outa here."  
  
"Sure thing boss, and thanks." Eddie grinned and waved to Chris as he left.  
  
"Now Chris, aren't we forgetting a matter of your good friend Kurt Angle?" Vince asked and Jericho turned to him with a smirk but it faded.  
  
"Aw come on Vince." Jericho complained. "I have a match soon."  
  
"Now Chris, he's your friend." He said and then laughed. "And besides, you'll be able to use some of your Spanish in the ring."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll do it because he's my friend." He sighed and Vince grinned. "But, what if he hurts me or something? I mean, he did say he's rusty."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have one of the experienced trainers with him." Vince said.  
  
"Great." Jericho moaned. "Ok, I'm going. They're in the trainers room right?"  
  
"Correct." Vince nodded as Jericho got up and left. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Jericho muttered as he closed the door and went down the hall. He came to the trainers room where only Kurt was now. "Where's the trainer, Dan?"  
  
"Not here yet, he'll be here in about half an hour. He wants to give me a chance to go solo first to see what I remember." Kurt replied.  
  
"Oh, ok." Jericho sighed as he leaned against the wall. Kurt frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I hate that this had to happen to you my friend. I mean of all the guys to walk into the room, it has to be the guy afraid of doctors." Kurt joked.  
  
"Hey!" Jericho yelled then shrugged. "Well at least I got a brush up on my Spanish." He sat down on a chair and Kurt pulled out the first aid box.  
  
"Ok I'll start with the basics." He said, rummaging through it.  
  
"What with band aids and ace bandages?" Jericho laughed.  
  
"No, everyone and anyone can do that." Kurt grinned and then laughed at a joke he told himself in his mind. "I'll start off with a standard physical."  
  
"Twiddle dede." Jericho cheered falsely, twirling his finger in the air.  
  
"Just cooperate, I'm not asking you to do anything but sit there and breath." Kurt replied and Jericho sighed and stood up and held his breath. "Seriously man." Kurt laughed and began. He checked his heartbeat, blood pressure and reflexes, of course he shouldn't have been hitting Jericho's knee with a hammer with his legs spread apart.  
  
"Uh sorry man." Jericho tried not to laugh after he hit him.  
  
"That's ok." Kurt whispered as he held his crotch in pain. A few minutes later he was able to check his ears and eyes and that's when Dan came back. "Oh half an hour already?"  
  
"Hey Chris." Dan smiled.  
  
"Hey Dan." Chris nodded back.  
  
"Yea give or take, so how'd ya do?" Dan asked.  
  
"I think he did ok for starters." Jericho laughed and Kurt shivered nervously.  
  
"So you done or do you want me to help you." The trainer asked.  
  
"Well I have trouble with this ear eye light." Kurt replied tapping it. "That's it."  
  
"Here I'll help you." Dan grabbed it and hit it until it worked properly.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Chris growled and jerked to the side as Dan stuck it in his ear.  
  
"Is that better now?" Dan asked Kurt as he looked in.  
  
"Yea, last time I didn't know what to do." He blushed and Jericho laughed.  
  
"Try using it for his eyes now." Dan suggested and Kurt took it out and pointed it at Jericho's right eye. Jericho stared at it, Kurt began to laugh. "What is it?"  
  
"Chris, please stop making funny faces." Kurt laughed. "Be serious."  
  
"Fine." Jericho said sternly and wore a fake serious face. Kurt laughed harder. "What?" Jericho began to laugh too. Dan just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll tell ya one thing, you're eyes sure are sparkly." Kurt grinned.  
  
"Oh, well thank you sir." Jericho waved a hand in the air friendlily. Kurt and Dan busted up laughing as Jericho acted like a prissy girl.  
  
"So you're done now?" Dan asked.  
  
"Do I need to give shots?" Kurt said as he stopped laughing.  
  
"Well it depends." Dan shrugged.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Jericho stood up. "Now having needles poked into my arm is where I draw the line."  
  
"Ok then, he doesn't have to learn shots or stitches." Dan replied "But you do need to take this test Vince gave me about how the body works and what makes it up."  
  
"Oohh, a health test. I always flunked those." Jericho said with a laugh. A while later, Kurt came back into the room to see Jericho drinking a soda while talking to the trainer. They stopped their conversation and turned to him as Kurt approached.  
  
"Well let see how you did." Dan looked it over. "Wow, you did great Kurt. You see what you can do when you set your mind to it?"  
  
"Thanks." Kurt blushed. "So am I done now?"  
  
"Yup, congratulations Kurt." Dan shook his hand. "If any trainers are out, you can fill in. You're an honorary trainer in my book."  
  
"Wow, cool." Kurt cheered, very happy and excited. Then he turned to Chris. "Thanks man, I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Sure." Jericho folded his arms proudly. "Just ask long as nothing was stuck up my but or down my throat, I'm happy." Kurt laughed and Dan just shook his head.  
  
"You know something?" Kurt grinned and Jericho turned to him from opening the door. "You've been helpful today, not just to me, but to Eddie." Kurt said and Jericho turned to his attention. "Maybe you should be the helpful nice guy around here."  
  
"You know what?" Jericho grinned. "Maybe I will Kurt, maybe I will." He left. 


	2. Fozzy feat Hulk Hogan

"Come on Rock, you're up next!" Jericho called, banging on the locker room door of The Rock after he came out of his match, he even did a promo using the Spanish he'd just re-learned and got a great pop from the crowd. Jericho began to walk off panting, but when Rocky didn't answer his knock, he knew something was up. "Dwayne?" He went in. "What's the matter, you look like you've got some monkey on your ass." He joked.  
  
"Heh." Rock laughed slightly from his sullen state.  
  
"Come on man, what's up?" Jericho sat down next to the slumped wrestler.  
  
"Well, my wife just called." Rock rubbed his hand over his head.  
  
"And?" Jericho went for him to go on.  
  
"I, I have a daughter." He finished, choking on his words.  
  
"Oh my god." Jericho leaned back and looked at him with a dropped jaw. "Uh, should I say congratulations?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess." Rock sighed. "But, but I never expected to have kids this early." He looked at Jericho. "Uh, no offense."  
  
"Non taken." Jericho smirked and Rock grinned a bit. They always joked with each other about being gay and stuff, it's a kind of fun joke all the wrestlers have.  
  
"I didn't plan to for at least a few more years." Rock sighed. "I mean, what kind of environment is it for a little girl to grow up like this in?"  
  
"Ask Vince and Stephanie." Jericho joked.  
  
"Hey!" Rock playfully punched him.  
  
"Well, don't get me wrong man, but didn't you grow up in that environment yourself?" Jericho added.  
  
"You know what?" Rock looked up. "You're right, maybe I can do this after all."  
  
"Hey, you're actually talking to the wrong guy here." Jericho held up his hands. "I don't even have kids and who knows if I ever will."  
  
"Oh." Rock looked away, feeling bad again. Jericho frowned at himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can try to be of some kind of help." Jericho tried to smile. "Hey, you know what?" Rock looked up at him. "I bet if you talk to guys like Undertaker, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, you know, guys who have kids right now, they'd be able to."  
  
"You think?" Rock raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, who knows more about growing up in this business than Vince, I mean, just look at their family tree." Jericho hinted.  
  
"You're right you know." Rock smiled at himself, embarrassed.  
  
"And I'm sure he'll give you time off to be with your wife and little girl." Jericho put a hand around the new daddy. "And tell your wife I said hi."  
  
"I will." Rock grinned. "And tell your wife I said sorry."  
  
"Sorry, why?" Jericho cocked his head.  
  
"Sorry that you're paired up with a gay looser like Chris." Rock laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Jericho shoved him and they started to laugh and joke around again.  
  
"I bet you're married but still a virgin while she's not." Rock laughed hard.  
  
"Hey man!" Jericho threw The Rock shirt at him. "That's cold below the belt."  
  
"Hurry up Rock man, you're late!" A voice yelled, it was Rocks opponent Edge.  
  
"Oh sorry." Rock called and picked up his Rock shirt on the floor. "Gotta go bro."  
  
"Later." Jericho nodded.  
  
"Oh and Chris?" Rock turned as he opened the door to find his Edge waiting.  
  
"What?" Jericho turned around.  
  
"Thanks man, thanks for everything." Rock grinned and Jericho smiled back. The two headed to the gorilla position.  
  
"What's up with you and Chris all of a sudden?" Edge asked.  
  
"Oh haven't you heard, he's got a new nice guy attitude lately, and he really is quite helpful." Rock replied. "I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Ok." Edge said as his music hit. "See ya in the ring." He put on his glasses and went out into the mist. Jericho heard most of the conversation and laughed to himself.  
  
"Yup, I think I like it." Jericho grinned to himself as he walked off.  
  
"And so do I." Hogan turned around the corner after Jericho left. He laughed slightly.  
  
"What's he up to?" RVD wondered, seeing Hogan going off to follow Jericho. "Whatever." He just shrugged to himself and walked off. Hogan found Jericho in his locker room and came in.  
  
"Hey, can we talk?" Hogan asked as Jericho finished cleaning up his mess.  
  
"Oh, sure thing man." Jericho grinned and turned around. "What's up?"  
  
"Well," Hogan began. "You know what it's like."  
  
"Yea. wait, what? Do I?" Jericho was confused already.  
  
"Oh, you know, to be a rock star." Hogan replied.  
  
"Ah, to shay." Jericho nodded and brushed his bangs out of his face.  
  
"Well, I'm in kind of a jam here." Hogan rubbed over his bandana.  
  
"What is it, writers block, laryngitis?" Jericho asked. "I get that a lot."  
  
"No, I'm short one guy and we're going to perform." Hogan said.  
  
"Oh cool! When?" Jericho grinned.  
  
"This Sunday." Hogan sighed.  
  
"Oh that charity gig for those kids?" Jericho nodded. "Too bad Fozzy couldn't do something like that. That'd be pretty cool ya know?"  
  
"Well, they can, that's what I'm asking for." Hogan replied.  
  
"What?" Jericho turned to him.  
  
"I need you, I need Fozzy. I need a singer." Hogan said seriously.  
  
"Whoa really? But we don't know any of the others songs." Jericho gulped.  
  
"We can learn each others, we can do one of your songs and one of mine. That way we can make it the best day for those kids, eeeever!" Hogan imitated Jericho.  
  
"Alright brother!" Jericho began to imitated Hogan. "So whatcha gonna do, brother." He began to pump up and spoke with a Hogan type voice. "Whatcha gonna do when Hogan and Jericho run wild all over you!" They slapped high fives. "I'm so in!"  
  
"Great man, I'll go tell Vince." Hogan grinned, just as excited as Chris was now.  
  
"Right, bro. Uh, I mean brother." Jericho smirked, imitating him again. Hogan grinned and left. "Wow, this is gonna be so cool!" Jericho giggled to himself like a giddy little schoolgirl. That night at the hotel, Hogan came to Jericho's room.  
  
"Here's the lyrics to my song." Hogan handed him the paper.  
  
"And here's the music scale to my song." Jericho handed him a paper.  
  
"Thanks, this is gonna be good." Hogan laughed.  
  
"It sure as hell will!" Jericho grinned. That morning, they left early on a plane to New York. The show was at a hospital but it had a big cafeteria with a transferable stage.  
  
"Alright everyone, we have a very special treat for you all today. Fozzy featuring Hulk Hogan!" The announcer said and everyone in the hospital cheered, and anyone who wasn't in the room at the time ran in to get a view or at least hear this spectacle.  
  
"Thank you, we're gonna do two songs for ya, so enjoy!" Hogan said and the crowd cheered. Hogan began on his guitar and Jericho sang the lyrics to Hogan's chosen song American Made. Then they did Jericho's chosen song, With The Fire. After the show, the crowd went nuts and Hogan and Jericho gave a bow.  
  
"Wow, that was great!" Jericho panted. "I'm really pumped up for my match now!" The WWE was doing a PPV in Long Island later on that night.  
  
"Thanks brother, I couldn't have done it without you." Hogan patted his back.  
  
"Ditto man." Jericho put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck out there."  
  
"You too." Hogan grinned and they went to get suited up for later on.  
  
"And now the main event." The ring announcer said. "For the WWE Undisputed Champion title." The music began. "Introducing the challenger, Chris Jericho!" The crowd began to cheer as the other music hit. "And the champion, Hulk Hogan!" The two stared at each other in the ring and the crowd was going nuts. The ref called for the starting bell and the two began to circle each other. Jericho smiled a bit and Hogan grinned back a little. And so the match took place and Hogan retained his title. 


	3. Gonna Dance Your Troubles Away

"Oh this is great, a dance!" Terri cheered in the girls shower room. Everyone was preparing to leave. The other divas began to huddle around her in excitement.  
  
"Oh yea!" Lita began. "Oh no." She dropped her arms to her side.  
  
"What is it?" Torrie turned around.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just something I have to worry about." Lita sighed.  
  
"Oh, ok." Torrie lowered, she wanted to help her friend and she could tell something was wrong. Lita packed her things up and walked out into the hall to the arena.  
  
"Oh yea!" Jericho's voice could be heard from down the hall. Lita turned around and smiled, amused with herself. He could be seen, listening to his cd player and carrying his duffel bag as he headed towards her. He sang, "Whenever, wherever, we've got to be together!" He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped as he saw Lita before him laughing. "What?"  
  
"Hi Chris." She giggled.  
  
"Huh." Chris was shocked, he took off his headphones. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Oh, long enough." She looked him up and down. He was dancing down the hall. "You know something Chris, I think you can help me." She walked towards him.  
  
"Whoa, hey!" He jumped back. "I'm a happily married man and you know that, Lita!"  
  
"Oh no, no, no!" Lita laughed. "I need you to help me with something I'm having trouble with."  
  
"It's not your love life with Matt is it?" Chris asked like a timid kid as he held up his arms to protect himself incase Lita did something drastic.  
  
"No, but I guess my problem could jeopardize it." Lita sighed sadly.  
  
"Oh, ok." Chris stood up and looked at her. "Alright, I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks Chris." Lita cheered. "Come on." She pulled him to her locker room.  
  
"Wait, don't we have to leave?" Chris asked as she tugged his arm.  
  
"No, we have a few hours before Flair leaves and the arena closes." She said and closed the door to her locker room.  
  
"So, what's up?" Chris asked.  
  
"Here, sit down so I can tell you the whole story." She sat down.  
  
"Ok." He sat down across from her and spoke gently and attentively. "I'm listening."  
  
"Ok, it's like this." She sighed and began her story. "Well, like you know, there's a dance, and you probably know that when I was young I took dancing for plays and stuff." Chris nodded and she went on. "Well, of course Matt and I are going but I don't know how."  
  
"How to what, ask him out? After all this time?" Chris cut her off.  
  
"No, dancing." Lita muttered, embarrassed.  
  
"You know how to dance Lita, I've seen you and you're great." Chris replied.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I don't know how to do all kinds of dances and there's gonna be all the dance types there." Lita sighed.  
  
"Oh I see." Chris nodded. "So, what do you need help with?"  
  
"Dancing." Lita said.  
  
"What kind?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, you know, the kind that all those bands and like Brittany Spears do on TV for concerts and music videos." Lita replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh." Chris nodded. "Well, I'm stumped."  
  
"Come on Chris." Lita laughed. "I saw you dance. Come on, Fozzy?"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, you talked me into it." Chris blushed. "Just, don't tell anyone, ok?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Lita nodded with a smile. Chris grinned back. They moved some stuff in the room aside. "Ok now, show me."  
  
"Like this." Chris turned on some music. He laughed and nodded his head to the music to catch the beat and count in his head. As the song began he danced. Lita gasped in amazement as Chris danced great, he had some moves. The song ended. "So, how about it, ready for a go?"  
  
"Alright, take it slow if you think I'm not ready." Lita stood up.  
  
"Believe you me Lita, you're ready, I've seen you go." Chris said as he set up the cd. "Ok, ready?" Chris turned to her and she nodded. "Ok, let's go." The song started and they practiced until Flair banged on the door to say that the arena was closing. "I think you're ready."  
  
"Lita?" A voice called in the hall and the duo turned. "Hey Lita, where are you?"  
  
"Hey Matt, over here!" Chris called and the two came up.  
  
"Oh, and what's this?" Matt came over pouting. "You leave me alone to go with him?"  
  
"No, it's not like that Matt, I..." Lita gasped at her growling boyfriend.  
  
"No, no I see it." Matt nodded, folded his arms and turned around.  
  
"Matt wait!" Lita cried and he began to walk off.  
  
"Matt!" Chris stepped forward but Matt just waved him off as he left. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No Chris, it's my fault." Lita sighed. "I'd better go."  
  
"But the dance." Chris called.  
  
"Don't worry." She turned. "I'll see Matt there, we'll talk then. By Chris, and thanks."  
  
"Sure." Chris said quietly and nodded to himself and sighed, "Yea, I'm helpful alright." He walked down the hall sadly as he got his things and left the arena as the last person out. The next night at the dance, the music was blasting, the lights were blaring, the gang was dancing and Chris Jericho was helping himself to the food cart while drinking a Sprite. "Oohh, Crunch bars!"  
  
"Chris!" Lita called and ran over.  
  
"Lita." Chris turned with a smile and it turned into an awe when he saw her.  
  
"Hi." She said perked. She was wearing a pretty attractive two-piece.  
  
"Wow, you look great." Chris laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Find Matt?"  
  
"I'm looking for him." Lita looked around. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what?" Chris put down his Sprite.  
  
"Would you, have a dance with me after I talk to Matt?" She asked timidly. Chris choked on his chocolate candy bar and guzzled down his Sprite. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Don't you think we're in enough trouble with Matt as it is?" He caught his breath.  
  
"Don't worry Chris, I said I'd talk to him." Lita grinned and walked off.  
  
"Ok, what just happened here? "Chris watched her leave and blinked slowly as if to ask himself. "Wait a sec." He walked off swiftly with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Matt!" Lita cried and waved.  
  
"Lita." Matt came over and hugged her. "I'm sorry about the other night. I just get so protective about you and I know Chris isn't the kind of guy to do something like that."  
  
"Matt, I was trying to tell you, Chris was well, teaching me how to dance." Lita admitted.  
  
"What, but you're a great dancer, we've all seen you." Matt laughed slightly.  
  
"No, this is different." Lita grinned and looked up to the DJ area where Chris Jericho had snuck in with his CD. The DJ was playing the music as Jericho snuck up behind him like a cat.  
  
"Hey!" The DJ cried as Jericho forcefully shoved him aside and put on his cd. The music began and the dancing stopped. Lita grinned and began to dance the way Chris had taught her. Matt grinned, Jeff ran over and laughed as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Chris hopped over the rail on the ledge and leapt to the floor to watch as he leaned against the wall. He moved his head to the beat of the song as Lita danced. At the end everyone cheered and the two hugged.  
  
"You were great!" Matt held her up. Lita giggled and they hugged, the next song began.  
  
"Thank you." Lita stepped back. "Wait, before we go on, I have something to do." Matt nodded and Lita walked over to where Chris stood. "Chris." He turned around. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Chris asked looking around confused.  
  
"For saving the last dance." Lita giggled.  
  
"Oh, sure." Chris's smirk appeared slowly. "I mean hey, when you dream is not enough."  
  
"I know." Lita cut him of. "It's not as hard as it may seem."  
  
"Yea." Chris grinned, trying not to blush. "If, uh." Chris began but was cut off.  
  
"Hey Lita." Matt called and she looked over.  
  
"Well, I have to go, the night is young and waiting for me." Lita smiled up at Chris.  
  
"Go ahead." Chris nodded and she ran off. Jeff came up to Chris as he watched.  
  
"Hey." He got his attention and he turned around. "Thanks man. That was nice."  
  
"Sure, it's what I do, I guess." Chris shrugged.  
  
"You know something?" Jeff asked as the two watched the happy couple dance.  
  
"No, what?" Chris asked, their eyes not leaving the dancing duo.  
  
"That there is something that'll last a lifetime." Jeff replied.  
  
"You know what Jeff, I think you're right." Chris agreed. The next morning, Chris got up and went to the lobby to get some milk for breakfast and he met Trish in the elevator.  
  
"Hi Chris, I just talked to Lita. That's something good there." She said.  
  
"Oh uh yea." Chris nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, and be honest?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh I know this bit, it's from Austin Powers!" Chris grinned excitedly.  
  
"What? No, no." Trish laughed. "I have a question, seriously Chris."  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked, still laughing to himself, reciting the movie in his mind.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Lita?" Trish asked, trying to hide her giggling.  
  
"Uh, Trish, no offense, but, when is that a serious question?" Chris drew back confused.  
  
"Chris, sweet lovable Chris." Trish put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Chris asked confused, he took a slight step back from the attractive diva.  
  
"You know nothing about being a woman." She said close to his ear.  
  
"Got me there." He muttered quietly.  
  
"Just answer my question." She pouted.  
  
"Ok, no I don't ok? I'm sorry but she's got Matt and I'm married. Happy?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes. Matt just wanted some reassurance." Trish smiled and walked off as the door opened.  
  
"Yea I'll bet." Chris shook his head and walked out of the elevator. "Women, gees." 


	4. A One Way Street?

"Who are you gonna help today?" RVD laughed as he caught up with Chris that night at the hotel. Chris pushed the elevator button and the door opened. They went in.  
  
"What do you mean?" He turned to him as the elevator door closed.  
  
"Oh come on, you're helping everyone lately. What's up with that?" RVD asked.  
  
"I heard that." The Hurricane said from behind them. Jericho grinned at him.  
  
"What's up Shane?" Jericho nodded.  
  
"Nothing much." Hurricane shrugged. RVD smiled back and tuned to Chris again.  
  
"You're not usually like that." RVD replied.  
  
"So, can't a guy change?" He shrugged as door opened and they got out. The next morning, RVD was walking down the hall when he noticed a flyer that all the wrestlers had received. Fozzy was doing a special performance featuring some other wrestlers. Basically, Fozzy and Hogan was a hit and other superstars wanted to try it. So Jericho agreed to have a Fozzy performance for the WWE, featuring some superstars as well.  
  
"What is that?" RVD cocked his head and Triple H walked by.  
  
"Hey Hunter, what's this, you know?" He asked and held it up.  
  
"Huh, oh that." Triple H pouted. "Dam Jericho is the star. So what if it's his band? I can sing better." He began to walk back to his room when RVD sputtered.  
  
"You, singing?" RVD tried not to laugh. Triple H held up a fist and walked on. RVD closed the door and bust up laughing so hard that he fell back onto his bed. Triple H walked into Vince's office where the other performers were. Jericho was already there.  
  
"Chris." Triple H muttered.  
  
"Hey Hunter." He greeted coolly. The others were Edge, Christian, The Hardy Boys, Hulk Hogan, Rikishi and Kurt Angle. The group may not seem to be something good from the start, but when together it was very remarkable. They were all talking as Triple H shoved aside from Hogan and Hogan shoved back. Triple H just pouted.  
  
"Ok, let's practice ours song." Vince grinned.  
  
"Oh!" Christian jumped up and down with his hand raised.  
  
"What is it?" Vince sighed and everyone turned to him.  
  
"Uh, what's the song again?" Christian asked and was replied with laughter.  
  
"Oh god." Vince muttered. "It's called Balls To The Walls, for crying out loud."  
  
"Ok, got it. Balls To The Walls For Crying Out Loud." Christian nodded and everyone laughed again. Vince pounded a fist on the wall. "What?" Christian stomped the floor and began to have a tantrum. Everyone kept on laughing, even Triple H now.  
  
"And remember, Chris has the big solo finish." Vince reminded.  
  
"More like big star, big showoff, big ego, big mouth, big." Triple H muttered.  
  
"Say something Hunter?" Vince asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, no." Triple H shook his head and sighed. They practiced.  
  
"Good work guys, take a break and have some fun." Vince said. They all left.  
  
"Hey, wanna go hang out?" Lita asked as she and Trish joined the group.  
  
"Sure, let's go gang." Stephanie said, walking over.  
  
"Hey Steph." Chris grinned. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Uh, the desert?" Hulk Hogan cut in.  
  
"Did somebody say desert?" Rikishi chimed in from the back, unnoticed.  
  
"I was watching the practice from the doorway." Stephanie grinned and they all went out to go eat at Wendy's. As the girls talked, Chris drank his soda and looked outside. He finished his soda and began to cough again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Benoit asked, he'd joined them in the lobby.  
  
"I'm fine." Chris shook his head and looked up to see RVD come in.  
  
"Hey." He noticed them and came over.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Chris asked and held out his hand to slap high fives.  
  
"You ok?" RVD asked, noticing tension in Chris's voice.  
  
"Yea." Chris shrugged cooly. "Join us?"  
  
"Sure." RVD sat down and ate some of Chris's fries. Soon everyone was done and they decided to go to the beach and hang out.  
  
"Volleyball anyone?" Stephanie grabbed a ball from a little kid and spun it on her finger.  
  
"Hey." He whined.  
  
"I'm in!" Everyone cheered as the boy ran off crying.  
  
"Yea, go cry to momma you mommas boy!" Christian laughed at him and jeered.  
  
"Sorry, I'll have to sit this one out." Jericho sighed and everyone was shocked. Chris was usually the most athletic, energetic one of the group.  
  
"Me too." RVD said and sat down with him. "What's wrong man?"  
  
"I dunno." Chris said and rubbed his neck without realizing it.  
  
"You hurt?" RVD looked concerned.  
  
"I guess." Chris shrugged and sighed. "I feel hurt." He slumped down.  
  
"Let me see." RVD began to feel around his neck for a bruise or injury. "What's this?" He felt his neck. "I think you are hurt."  
  
"Aw great, the show is tomorrow." Chris pouted. "Stupid, uh, whoever."  
  
"I don't think it's from a match." RVD took his hand off.  
  
"Darn, now who do I beat up to take my anger out on?" Chris folded his arms.  
  
"Here, let me see." RVD said.  
  
"See what?" Chris was confused.  
  
"Inside your mouth dumbass." RVD laughed.  
  
"Oh you think it's a tooth thing or something? Stupid dentist and his stupid fillings." Chris growled. The two turned and watched the gang play, Chris sighed, he wished he could join in. He opened his mouth and RVD grabbed his chin and peered in.  
  
"Hmm, let's see now." RVD said in a voice that of a British scientist. He had a funny stern face to mock a scientist and Chris tried hard not to laugh. He looked around and found a stick on the ground. He cleaned it on his shorts and placed them in Chris's mouth. "This is so gross." He laughed. "Aha!" He pulled Jericho's jaw down and pushed the stick on the back of his tongue making him cough and gag. "Eww! It looks like you got tonsillitis man!" He threw the stick on the floor and shook his hands like a little girl.  
  
"Yuck." Chris rubbed his neck and spit out pieces of stick. "What a what?" Chris was confused, so this wasn't a tooth problem after all?  
  
"You're real sick bro." RVD put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry."  
  
"What?" Chris cried and cringed at the pain. "But I have nine lives!"  
  
"Here, come with me." He took him to a doctor. "I think he has tonsillitis."  
  
"Alright, we'll just have a look see." The doctor said and got a little light.  
  
"Aw." Chris groaned and pouted, he disliked doctors to a tee. "Mr. Perfect."  
  
"What?" The doctor shrugged turned on the light. "Well, uh, just open up kid."  
  
"Pft, kid." Jericho opened his big mouth and the doctor placed the stick down on the back of his stuck out tongue. Chris hated the strange feeling of the over sized Popsicle stick, he gagged and RVD nudged him with an elbow to the gut. The doctor shone the light down his sore red throat as RVD peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you're right. His tonsils are very infected." The doctor poked around.  
  
"What do you suggest he do?" RVD asked. Chris closed his mouth, annoyed.  
  
"Have him come in later on so I can give him a tonsillectomy." The doctor said.  
  
"Can he still eat all the ice cream he wants like I did when I had mine out?" RVD asked almost like an eager little boy. The doctor nodded yes. Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Speak English." Jericho growled impatiently to the doctor.  
  
"I'm going to remove your tonsils." The doctor repeated.  
  
"Whoa! Turn it down a bit, we all didn't go to med school." Jericho sighed.  
  
"I an gonna operate on your throat." The doctor replied.  
  
"Slim it down a shay, tell me in LA street talk." Jericho pouted.  
  
"He's just playing with you." RVD put a hand on Chris to tell him to be quiet.  
  
"No I'm not." Jericho turned to him seriously and RVD stared back shocked. They left. "So, you never answered my question. What's he gonna do?" He asked again.  
  
"Here, look." RVD opened his mouth and Jericho looked in.  
  
"Eww! As Christian says, that so totally reeks of grossness!" He shivered.  
  
"See this?" RVD pointed in his throat.  
  
"So." Jericho said to make him shut up, still confused though.  
  
"He's gonna do surgery on you to remove them." RVD replied.  
  
"Oh hell no he's not!" Jericho cried, nearly whimpering.  
  
"He has to or else you could die!" RVD yelled the lie to his friend.  
  
"But I can't die, I'm to handsome!" Jericho whined like a crybaby.  
  
"Sure you are." He rolled his eyes. "Then we'll tell Vince what's happened." RVD replied and took his childly afraid friend to their boss, who wasn't too happy.  
  
"He what!" Vince yelled after RVD explained everything. Chris cowered.  
  
"You heard me, he has tonsillitis and needs to have his tonsils removed." RVD repeated getting a bit tense at his bosses angry tone of voice. "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"I don't wanna die Vince." Jericho sobbed and hugged his leg like a baby.  
  
"Get off." Vince growled and pulled Jericho up by his collar. "Say ah!"  
  
"Ah-ah!" Jericho jerked as Vince pulled his jaws apart and inspected his asset.  
  
"Oh man, that's bad!" Vince backed up, nearly throwing Chris down. "You'd better go Chris. I don't want to loose money, err, I mean you." He straitened his tie.  
  
"But the show!" Jericho complained, trying to make any kind of excuse.  
  
"Go damit or your fired!" Vince pointed and Jericho meekly walked off. RVD went with him to the doctor. The operation was scheduled later that night. As the doctor stared down at the unconscious wrestler he sighed, thinking what was he going to do. The next morning, RVD came back with Rikishi, Lita, Trish and Benoit to visit their sick friend.  
  
"How are you feeling man?" RVD asked Chris when they all arrived.  
  
"Like hell, I wish I was dead." Jericho cried painfully and his eyes welled up. Everyone cringed back at the painful sound of Jericho's voice. "I hate it here!"  
  
"Uh, are you gonna eat that?" Rikishi pointed to Jericho's ice cream Sunday as he licked his lips hungrily and greedily. Chris's eyes snapped open at his friend's remark.  
  
"Well actually, I." Jericho started but the sound of a slurp and gulp cut him off. "Hey!" Chris cried. Benoit turned to Rikishi who stood before an empty bowl.  
  
"Rikishi!" Everyone growled, giving him a mean look.  
  
"What?" Rikishi asked, trying to look innocent but a drop of ice cream dripped from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Why'd you do that, I was gonna eat that." Jericho was upset.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it was just sitting there right in front of me." He said.  
  
"That was very rude." Lita shook her head as Rikishi twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"Yea meanie." Trish pouted and Rikishi blushed.  
  
"When can you leave?" RVD asked to break the tension.  
  
"I'm leaving now, I hate all this! I want out, NOW!" He yelled but his voice didn't let him, it only came out as a raspy whisper. He jumped out of bed and stomped out the door. The other shrugged and reluctantly followed their headstrong friend.  
  
"Ah, you're back sooner than I wished." Vine said as he saw Jericho. "Let's practice for our big show." They began to sing but stopped when Jericho was off key.  
  
"Come on man." Hogan patted his back. They tried again but Jericho was even worse this time. Everyone laughed but they couldn't help it. Chris took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess you're not fully healed." Vince said to Chris as he cleared his throat.  
  
"No. This is just temporary, reschedule the show." Chris pleaded.  
  
"Ok, we'll do it next week." Vince replied and Chris grinned. At the hotel Chris kept trying to practice but no matter what he still sounded horrible. He needed help.  
  
"Hello?" RVD picked up his cell phone.  
  
"Hey it's me." Chris said into his.  
  
"Who?" RVD was confused.  
  
"Me, Chris." Chris was shocked.  
  
"Sure." RVD laughed.  
  
"Really man, I'm here in the hotel with you." Chris replied.  
  
"Prove you're really my friend." RVD shrugged.  
  
"Ok, you're really jealous of your big brother because he stole your acting bit back in the elementary school holiday play." Chris said. "Satisfied now, Rob?"  
  
"Whoa, Chris? That you? You sound, uh, different." RVD gulped.  
  
"No kidding! Man I need help." Chris sobbed.  
  
"Chill man, just come over." RVD replied and hung up, then called Vince. Soon the three, and Triple H, were all there talking about what should be done about Chris.  
  
"I'm sorry but your new voice might get you out of the play." Vince sighed.  
  
"New voice? No way man, I'm just sick." Chris laughed with crossed arms.  
  
"What about the show then Vince?" RVD asked doing his standard shrug.  
  
"I can take his part. Heck, I have four tonsils, I'm a freak of nature." Triple H joked and looked slyly at Chris who growled up at him like an angry wild cat.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we'll just have to cancel the whole thing." Vince sighed.  
  
"No Vince, please, give me one more chance." Chris begged.  
  
"Ok, but I'm counting on you." Vince said and left.  
  
"Come with me man, I have an idea." RVD took him back to the doctor.  
  
"Ah." Chris said hoarsely as the doctor examined his still sore throat.  
  
"Well, it seems as if you're still sick." He said as he pressed down on the stick and carefully studied the details of his still infected throat. Chris coughed again.  
  
"What about the tonsillectomy?" RVD asked and the doctor motioned for him to come over. "What is it?" RVD whispered when they were out of the room.  
  
"I have something to tell you Rob." The doctor sighed and whispered in his ear. RVD gasped and then they went back into the room to see Chris. "Well, you can go."  
  
"What about." Chris began as he dropped the rubber glove he was blowing up.  
  
"Don't worry, I know somebody who can give you some advice." RVD said. He wrote down a cell phone number of somebody who had suffered a bad effect from having his tonsils removed when he was a little kid. Chris called the number.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Who is this?" Chris asked the familiar voice.  
  
"Who's this first, and what do you want?" The other end replied.  
  
"I'm Chris and I have something to ask you about having your tonsils out a long while back." Chris muttered embarrassed to admit the fact of his current status.  
  
"Chris, is that you? Ha, I thought the voice sounded familiar." He laughed.  
  
"Ditto. Uh, no offense but who is this?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's me." He chuckled. "The Hurricane. So you had your tonsils out too? Poor guy, I know how you must feel. Hey, why don't you come on over?"  
  
"Oh! Ok." Chris grinned and went to his hotel room. "You sound fine Helms, how come I still sound like I'm suffering from strep throat?"  
  
"Yea. I remember now, so that's why you've been gone and acting all weird?" Hurricane asked and Chris nodded with meekly. "Don't worry." He laughed. "This is about the show haw?" Chris nodded with a slight smirk. "Well I think I can help you. See, when I was young my voice was changed when I emerged from the operation and it was hard to get through school with kids, especially at that age." Chris nodded. "Anyway, I had a Christmas play and I was the lead singer but I couldn't sing like I used to. Now, my pal liked soul music and I heard the singers had raspy voices like I did so I copied their style and was a hit. Why don't you try it?"  
  
"I think I will. Thanks for helping me man." Chris beamed.  
  
"Hey, just returning a favor." Hurricane laughed. Chris blushed. So that night he practiced and the show was scheduled for the next day.  
  
"Don't fail me." Vince said to Chris and they all went on stage to perform. They all sang and Vince gulped as Chris leaped forward to do the final solo. Surprisingly, he sang amazingly and the crowd burst out cheering. Chris's grin spread all around his face as he looked around happy with excitement. He'd done it after all!  
  
"You did it!" Everyone but Triple H ran over to him. He stood pouting.  
  
"I knew you could." Rikishi patted his back. "Wanna buy me an ice cream?"  
  
"Way to go." Lita danced around Chris who laughed with relief.  
  
"Muy bien, essay." Eddie Guerrero clapped from the audience.  
  
"That was very nice, really great!" Trish hugged him.  
  
"Yea, I umm." Triple H came over finally, lost for words.  
  
"You're welcome Triple H." Chris grinned proudly.  
  
"Chris, your voice, it's back to normal!" Stephanie gasped happily.  
  
"I'm, uh, so glad." Triple H muttered quietly, mad still.  
  
"Yes Hunter and I'm glad to have it back too." Chris began to give one of his long speeches again, the group laughed as Triple H covered his ears. "And it seems that I didn't have to have my real voice to beat you, I am talented and can use many voices. Oh and by the way are you ready to admit that I'm just as good as you if not better?" Triple H groaned and jumped into a trash can as Chris kept talking. Everyone busted up.  
  
"Hey, you made it." RVD turned to see the doctor.  
  
"But I don't get it, how come Chris's voice changed back to normal all of a sudden, and after the play too?" Vince came over.  
  
"Maybe all Chris needed to do was have the faith and confidence to believe in himself and then his voice was magically cured." Benoit suggested as the gang turned to him with a shocked, confused expression. "What, I haven't said anything in a while." He shrugged, now wishing he hadn't.  
  
"I have to tell you the truth." The doctor blushed.  
  
"What?" Chris asked, confused.  
  
"I, never did the operation." The doctor admitted.  
  
"That's great, you don't know how happy I am!" Tears of joy filled Chris's face.  
  
"Chris." Everybody laughed and Triple H came back over and pulled a banana peel from off his shirt. He cleared his throat and approached Chris.  
  
"So I guess I owe you an apology?" Chris turned at Hunters voice.  
  
"Nah, remember, you're a freak of nature." Chris winked and everybody laughed.  
  
"That was a joke." Triple H slapped his forehead and everybody kept on laughing, the doctor and Vince too. "I need a drink." They stared at him. "What, of water? God, you people!" He stormed off. Chris smiled as he watched him, amused.  
  
"Well, we'd better get ready to leave tomorrow for our next show." Vince cut in.  
  
"By, and good luck." The doctor left.  
  
"By." Chris waved and then whispered. "And thank you."  
  
"Well Chris, when you found trouble, or it found you, we all came to help." RVD said as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. Chris laughed like an embarrassed little kid.  
  
"Yea, I guess being a nice guy pays off." Chris said as they walked back to their hotel rooms. "Huh, who could've guessed I could've gotten attention and respect just by being nice." He slowly gave a slight smile.  
  
"So that's how to do it?" Undertaker said as he opened his hotel room door as they passed. "Wow thanks, you're a big help!"  
  
"Nah, just doing what comes naturally." Chris laughed with a shrug.  
  
"Whatever." RVD shrugged too and they laughed as they went to their rooms and got some sleep for their show tomorrow. Good thing Chris's voice is back to normal and he thankfully still has his tonsils and will never make that mistake again. or will he? 


End file.
